


Redamancy

by Julie13, LyNne96



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Real Life, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie13/pseuds/Julie13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyNne96/pseuds/LyNne96
Summary: REDAMANCY(n) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in fullWhen your boyfriend Hui wasn't treating you right, you didn't expect someone else to do so. And you definetly did not expect Hui was going to be there to watch everything.[or the one where Changgu shows your boyfriend how you deserve to be treated, and he likes it.]





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> LyNne and I went to a Pentagon concert on September 15th and we still can't get the experience out of our heads, and that's how this story was born. I hope you guys enjoy it!

It's been awhile since your boyfriend Hui has been stressed and, consequently, distant. You thought that going on tour with him would change things, you could help him with his schedule and take some responsibilities off of his shoulders. Turns out it didn't. Hui continued to be very apathetic. It was frustrating for you to watch him practically ignore you every day; to wait for him after every concert, only to have him lay on the bed with his back facing you and fall asleep.  
You decided tonight to go to their the concert. You didn't like to go, usually, because it could compromise his relationship with the fans, it could be distracting and many other reasons, but you knew lately he wouldn't even mind you, though you didn't tell him your plans.  
You watched their performance from the crowd, posing as a fan so it wouldn't raise any suspicion of your relationship, and it amazed you. On stage, you saw the man you fell in love with. He was passionate and smooth, delivering full bedroom eyes that made their fans scream and your guts to twist. You thought that maybe he had a change of heart tonight. Watching him move so sensually lit something on you, something you were not being given lately, and it got you hoping that tonight your boyfriend would make you feel wanted again.  
When they finished the concert, you followed to the line of the hi-touch, so anxious to see his reaction when he sees you. Your guts were twisting and for a second you felt like a real fan, giggling and everything. He wasn't the first in line, instead you were greeted by Wooseok, who tried to hide his surprised face when he saw you, and shook your hand with a giggle. Next, there he was, your boyfriend was looking stunning, with perfect styled blueish gray hair and tight jeans. You received him with a smile, sure that he would love the surprise. Instead he reached his hand and looked at you with dead eyes, not even smiling like he would do for the fans and the press, and barely touching your hand when you shook it. He was quick to change his gaze to the next fan after you in line.  
You were crushed, back to square one, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.  
The other members must have noticed your disappointment, because they all treated you so nicely. Next one was Yuto and he firmly shook your hand and thanked you for coming with that amazing deep voice that never failed to impress you, Jino was cute as always, Hongseok was breathtaking with sleeveless shirt, being very polite and loving, Yeo One even did the full finger-intertwining hand touch, shinwon gave a super enthusiastic high five and Kino longed his hand shake with a very loving smile. they all enjoying the joke of you as a fan. You followed along with a perfectly planted smile on your face, that faded as soon as the fan event finished.

…

You swallowed your pride and waited for them in the dressing room, hugging one by one as they entered.  
"It's been so long since I watched a concert, you guys are more amazing than I remembered, seriously, congratulations." You told them all, taking a seat beside your boyfriend.  
"I was so surprised to see you in the hi-touch, it was so funny" Kino said and they all agreed.  
"I thought you had stood back in the hotel" Hui said emotionless  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you" you shyly smiled.  
"You can stay in next time, don't need to tire yourself out." He answered rather coldly  
Everyone noticed and the air got thicker. You were upset for how he treated you, but more pissed off for being so brushed off by your own boyfriend.  
Yeo One took a sit by your side and put one arm around your shoulders  
"Well, I am so glad you came" he sounded pissed off by his leader's attitude "did you enjoy watching us?"  
"I loved it!" You got more excited by his validation "you guys changed so much since the last time I saw a performance, you guys own the stage. And someone's being working out, huh?" You said to the blond one by your side.  
"Did you notice?" He cockly flexed his biceps, showing his muscles through his cut out tank top  
"Of course I did, the fans yelled so much when you lifted your shirt" you laughed  
His grin didn't hide the fact that he liked all the flattering he was receiving, and all the other boys started a personal competition on who had the better workout routine, but all you noticed was your boyfriend shifting on his seat quietly. You knew how jealousy looked like on him, and he clearly didn't like you complimenting his friend's body.  
That gave you an idea. He was finally showing an emotion towards you, and you decided to push him further.  
"I don't know, guys," you started "Changgu is showing a lot of results, look at this" you gripped his arm, taking your time to caress his smooth skin.  
The other ones protested, going back to their argument, but you took the opportunity to link arms with him, which he didn't protested, just went along as a friendship gesture.  
Hui's attitude started changing. He snaked one possessive hand down your thigh and gripped it.  
You didn’t acknowledge it, opting instead to lay your head on your friend’s shoulder. No one thought it was weird, because they knew you already, consequently knew you have always been a very touchy person, so it passed on as normal for everybody.  
But your boyfriend knew you better. He knew he was being teased and he didn’t like the fact that it was working.  
As if on cue, their manager appears, saying that their van arrived.  
“Well, I guess that’s where I leave” You got up  
“Wait, you’re not coming with us?” Changgu asked.  
“There’s no space for me in the van” you replied  
“If you had warned me beforehand, I could have arranged a ride for you.” Hui said.  
“It’s alright, you guys go ahead, I’ll call a cab.”  
“I can go with you” Changgu offered “It’s not safe to go alone. I’m sure Hui won’t mind, right?”  
“Whatever, you can go.” he looked at you dead in the eye, as if he was challenging you, thinking that you wouldn’t have the guts to do it out of spite.  
“Ok, I’ll go with the well fit one, then” You half joked  
That was the last straw for him. He stormed out, leaving everyone behind. They all knew what was going on, and thought it was better to not say anything else, following quietly to the car.  
You didn’t regret your actions, Hui had it coming, and you wouldn’t admit out loud, but you feel better than in a long time, getting a reaction out of him. You were just worried about the talk that inevitably it was going to happen when you all get to the hotel.

...  
“Is everything ok between you and Hui?” Changgu broke the silence somewhere along the way  
“I guess there’s no point denying, everyone saw how he treated me...” you answered, feeling a little embarrassed  
“Yeah, what’s up with that?”  
“He’s being weird lately, very stressed out and distant, and I’m just on the way, I guess” you sinked into your seat  
“It’s not personal, believe me.” Changgu followed “He’s under a lot of pressure from the company, and it’s getting worse being the first world tour and Hyojong is not around anymore, they were best friends. There’s also Yanan being on time off, and him being the leader has to toughen up for everyone else. But we all know how much he loves you and would never do something on purpose to hurt you.”  
“I know, it’s just…” you sighed “I’m sorry if this is oversharing, but I feel like he hasn’t been seeing me as his girlfriend in a long time. I don’t feel like his girlfriend. I feel like the most ugly ridiculous person in the world and that he is right to not get near me anymore.”  
You weren’t even sad about it anymore, just feeling mentally drained  
“I’m sorry.” He kept one arm around your shoulders and hugged you closer “He is a jerk for having a stunning girlfriend and not treating her right. If I were him, I’d be careful to not lose you, it would be stupid of him to let that happen.”  
You felt your cheeks reddening at his complement.  
“Thank you so much” You hugged him back, laying your head on his chest “you look stunning yourself, too, I love the bleached hair. It fits you so well.”  
He opened a smug smile for you.

…

Back at the hotel, you entered the room and your boyfriend was already waiting for you.  
“So, did you enjoy your ride?” He asked, irony dripping from his words.  
“It was very pleasant, if you must know” You walked past him, stopping in front of the mirror and immediately taking your accessories off, paying no mind to his cold stare  
“How could you do that?” His voice was raising “everyone saw you flirting with Changgu, what te fuck was that?”  
“Oh, now you decided you care about what I do?” You stared back, raised eyebrows faking surprise “thank you so much for noticing me”  
“Cut the sarcasm, what’s up with that? What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about you not treating me as your girl. You haven’t touched me in months! You barely kiss me, or even talk to me! How am I supposed to feel?” You spoke up “Did you see how you treated me in the hi-touch? You barely even looked at me! Everyone else treated me way better than you! Around me you act like a freaking zombie, what is going on with you?”  
“Oh, now it’s all my fault?” He snapped back “You wanna put this on me? You know I can’t expose our relationship! You know how that would complicate everything!”  
“No one would suspect of a fucking hand shake! If anyone looked like my boyfriend out there was Changgu. To be honest, his hand touch was the most action I’ve gotten in months, and to think that I’m in a stable relationship?” you laughed sarcastically  
“Is that what you want?” He confronted you, face to face, more irritated than you have ever seen “ you want him to touch you? You want him to give some action?”  
You didn’t hesitate  
“Well, wouldn’t be so bad, would it? At least I could get off some way” you said it all looking him in the eyes, your voice low and sure “It’s not like you would care, anyway, would you?”  
He scoffed  
“Really?” he said “Is that how you wanna play? Ok, then”  
He stared at you a little longer before leaving the room. You look at the door closing behind him and didn’t understand what he was up to.  
You sat on the bed breathing deeply and growling in frustration.  
It wasn't long until the door swing open and he was back, but not alone. You immediately got up as you saw he was holding Yeo One by the arm, who as was confusingly following him.  
“Go on” He stopped his friend in front of you “ask him what you want”  
“What?!” You looked at your boyfriend in disbelief “Are you really doing this?”  
“What is going on here?” Changgu looked at you, then at Hui  
“Look,” you boyfriend answered him, “ My girlfriend was all over you, saying you’re looking good, and your handshake was amazing and whatever.” He stopped, seeing your pissed off face, then redirecting his speech at you “What? Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now? Seemed like you had a lot to say before”  
“Fine” You stared at Hui a little longer before talking to Yeo One “I think you look hot and if I could I wouldn’t pass the opportunity to see if your kiss is as good as I think it is” you crossed your arms, inflating your chest.  
Both of them were left in shock, taking a few seconds to process what you just said. You were looking at changgu’s eyes with the most confidence you had your entire life. He got your game and grinned before answering:  
“The only thing stopping you is your boyfriend.” He looked at his leader before looking back at you and continued “Or not. If he’s not treating you right, he is giving the chance for someone else to do it. Maybe I can do what he hasn’t been doing.”  
You bit back a victorious smile. Your boyfriend was speechless, but not showing any emotion, just watching the two of you. Although his heavy breathing was giving him away. He took a step back  
“Go ahead,” he said “I’m not stopping anyone.”  
You took one final look at Him, then back at Changgu, before making the decision for all of you.  
You made your decision. You were quick to place your hand on the blonde’s neck and pulled him closer, until there was no more distance between your lips and his.  
He was hesitant at first, unsure of your boundaries, but he realized you were coming at him fiercely, so he pulled you closer by the waist, getting a gasp out of you, and you slide your hands down his arm, enjoying the feeling of his toned muscles. The kiss was hot and urgent, making your gut twist in pleasure. His grip was strong, your body pressed firmly against him and both of your tongues fighting for dominance.  
When you two broke up the kiss, not letting go of each other’s grip, Hui was just staring. He took a couple of steps back, sat himself in the arm chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees after pulling up the sleeves of his button up, watching intently. His look was different, you knew him. There was a spark of lust in his eyes, and the other man took it as a cue to keep going.  
He barely had propped himself in the chair when Changgu pulled you into a kiss again, this time going further. Both of you had your hands exploring your bodies, yours under his shirt and his on your ass. His strong grip was getting moans out of you, and got you feeling wetness pooling in your underwear, as well as the bulge growing in his pants  
You backed him up until the back of his knees hit the bed, obliging him to sit. You straddled him without breaking the kiss up, and his hands on your hips guided you to ride his thigh, making you moan louder. His lips traced down to your neck, like he knew where your sweet spot is, and sure there will be a couple of bruises there next morning. It was easy for him to slide his hand inside your skirt, and his warm touch against your skin left you craving for more. He pulled back to look at you, as if he was asking for consent, to be touching you intimately like that, and both of you got lost in giggles, knowing that neither of you imagine being like this, yet there you were. You nodded, encouraging him to keep going, and that’s when he squeezed you ass, and you started grinding on him again.  
You took the chance to pull his shirt off, exposing his toned chest and abs, and you involuntarily bit your lip. He started tugging at your shirt, but before he kept going, both of you took one last look at Hui, who had a few buttons opened and was panting himself, with a tent very noticeable in his jeans. He nodded, giving both of you the consent you two needed.  
Things started getting urgent. He finally took your shirt off, and you pushed him back until he was laying down on the bed with you on top of him, he took his time squeezing your ass. You proceeded going down and trailing kisses down his neck and chest, your hand snaking down until you got inside his pants and grabbed his bulge, stroking it gently. He let you set the pace for a while, but soon he got impatient. He risked a firm slap against your bottoms and, although it got you by surprise, you didn’t hold back another loud moan  
He spun you around and threw you against the mattress, taking total control of your body. He leaned up to take his belt off, and you just admire how hot he looked in just his jeans. You unhooked your bra, and he followed by pulling off both your skirt and underwear in one swift motion.  
You hooked your finger in the hem of his pants, silently asking him to take it off, but he held your wrist, stopping you from moving any further.  
“Not yet, princess” he said  
He smirked at you before leaning in and trailing kisses down your stomach, until reaching your sex. You gasped when his tongue slid down your entrance, immediately grabbing his hair. That was a good position for him, looking so sexy with his back muscles on display and the jeans hugging him in all the right places, making you feel even more turned on. His tongue swirled around your clit, and you couldn’t help but squirm, and he quickly wrapped his arms around your thighs, holding you back in place. The view as amazing for him as well, the way your breasts bounced from every jolt that goes through your body, your small whimpers when he catches your clit between his lips, how you throw back your head exposing your bruised neck. He thought you never looked so hot as you do right now. His moans sent vibrations down your core, and it got you crying his name in pleasure.  
He leaned back up, his chin coated with your juices, which he promptly licked his lips to get one last taste of you. You were already breathless, chest rising up and down fast, and that scene didn’t help either. He looked incredibly sexy, kneeling up between your legs.  
You sat up and tried to finish undressing him again, mouth watering just by thinking of returning him the favor, but he stopped you again and put one gentle hand under your chin, lifting your face to look at him, and pressed a soft kiss before saying:  
“You don’t have to do this, princess” His voice was coarse “tonight is all about you. You deserve to be treated right. Always.”  
He daringly looked at your boyfriend, whose shirt was sticking to his chest due to sweating and breathing heavily himself, and sent a wink. Hui promptly frowned, but when Changgu reached his fingers down your clit and you immediately moaned, Hui didn’t resist palming himself through his jeans.  
Changgu proudly smiled, clearly liking all the approval he’s being receiving. But you couldn’t resist anymore  
“I need you, Changgu, please” you begged him  
“Anything for you, baby” his smirk got wider as he was finally fully undressed  
His member was throbbing, and you moaned again as you anticipated it inside of you. He positioned you kneeling in front of him, back against his chest and you facing Hui’s direction. He looked gorgeous as well, hair sticking to his forehead and almost inaudible whimpers escaping his lips. His eyes were trained on you, and that made you feel incredibly good. It almost made you want him to join in. Almost.  
You felt one hand palming your back, gently pushing you down, so your head was resting against the mattress, with your ass up.  
“Let’s show your boyfriend what he’s missing on” Changgu said, before slapping your butt two times in a row, getting more whimpers out of you. He, then, ran two fingers down your slit. “Look at this, so wet for me.”  
He placed both hands on your hips and slowly pushed himself inside you as a breathy moan escaped his throat. He stood still for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his thickness, and then started moving slowly. At his point you couldn’t control the noises that left you anymore, and you never thought that the fact that your boyfriend was just watching you would contribute to that.  
“God, you take my cock so well” he said between pants “such a good girl”  
He started speeding up and your moans getting louder and louder and you felt more slaps against your ass, his strong hands doing the job perfectly. He then reached around you for your clit, making the perfect circular motions that got you so close to your high.  
"Does it feel good?" He asked and you nodded, not trusting your words "are you going to cum for me?"  
"Oh, God, yes, Changgu!" Your voice came out louder than you wanted  
He pulled your hair, forcing you on all fours and to look in front of you, and consequently to see your boyfriend a hot mess, stroking himself and getting close to cum as well.  
"Put on a show for us, princess" Changgu said, fucking you harder "show us how good you look when I make you cum"  
The sound of skin to skin filled the room, along with three different moans, everything contributing for you to get closer and closer. Changgu found your sweet spot inside and you were sure everyone on the floor could hear your screams when you finally got your release, crying his name like a mantra. You could feel every nerve on your body jolting with pleasure.  
"Your cum feel so good on my cock, so delicious" Changgu said as he kept going, aiming for his own orgasm  
You got on your knees again and turned around, laying him back against the mattress and quickly climbed on top of him, wasting no time to ride his dick. He guided your hips just the way he licked and in no time he was trembling as he released inside you with such sweet moans, that you could never get tired of listening.  
You rode his orgasm out until he signed for you to lay by his side and you did so, hugging his waist and laying you hear on his naked chest. You looked over at Hui, who was stroking his lasts jolts of cum, chest rising up and down so fast, and you enjoyed seeing him cuming on his pants like a teenage boy, all because of you.  
Everyone was fucked out. Clothes and sweat everywhere, the room silent but all of your heavy breathing.  
Changgu pulled you into a kiss again, taking his time to enjoy you, with no urge or rush, just slow sensual kisses, showing how much he appreciated and like you, finishing with some intimate pecks that you couldn't get tired of.  
You finally pulled apart, and you sat down at the edge of the bed, covering your exposed body with some sheets. Hui was sinked into the armchair, silky shirt fully unbuttoned and jeans halfway down his thighs. He was exhaling lust, breath still out of control, sweat strands of hair sticking to his face and lips partially open, his gaze never leaving yours  
“So,” Changgu broke the silence “I guess you guys have a lot to talk about right now, and I was unpacking with the boys, guess I’ll get back to that. Do you need me to stay?”  
Both Hui and you nodded negatively.  
Changgu got up and started putting his pants on and collected his last pieces of clothing. He pulled you into one last slow long lasting kiss  
“Thank you.” You whispered before giving him one last peck on the lips. You truly owe him one after all of this, following along with all your crazy antics.  
He finally turned to your boyfriend and said  
"If you need another lesson, you know where I am" Hui just looked at him, without a word, and he continued “also, you look way better panting after cuming than frowning at us, hyung.” all with a flirty smile on his face, and you were loving it.  
He left the room, walking with more confidence than ever, shooting you a wink before closing the door behind himself.

“So…” You were the first one to speak up  
“Had your fun, huh?” He said, not sounding mad, more like his dominant side was coming out You didn’t answer him. You got up and went to sit on his lap, and kissed him passionately, he immediately pulled you closer. “What’s in for me in this? I let you have your treat, now I want mine”  
You straddled him, grinding down his crotch as his hands explored your back smoothly, until you started feeling the bulge growing under you  
“I know just how to make you happy, love” you got down from his lap, kneeling on the floor between his legs.  
You pulled his pants down, along with his boxers, and started stroking his member a couple of times, before giving a long slow lick from the base to the tip. He couldn’t hold back a moan, and you could see his skin shivering. He held your hair inside his fist, in a make-do ponytail.  
“You know me so well, baby. You know I can’t resist these pretty lips around my cock”  
You moaned to sign you appreciated the compliment as you took it fully in your mouth, the salty taste of the pre cum hitting your tongue. You swallowed him, swirling your tongue around his member and proud of yourself for getting low moans out of him. He was your and you had him on the palm of your hands.  
“You do it so good, baby girl.” he praised, his long fingers tightening on your hair as you bobbed up and down. Looking up at him through your lashes, you sucked on him harder, making a hiss leave his lips. “But don’t get too confident, you cannot forget who’s in charge here,” he warned “don’t make me put you in your place.”  
The fight for dominance was getting you worked up. You used your hand to pump him along your mouth, and suddenly you could feel his muscles tighten, warning you he wasn’t going to last very long, overstimulation getting the best of him. It wasn’t long until his moans got louder and he came inside your mouth, watching intensely as you swallowed it all and licked your lips clean.  
“Come here” he said gently, standing up and helping you do the same.  
He led you to the bathroom, and filled up the bathtub with warm water before settling the both of you inside. He knew aftercare was important for you, so he made sure you got the best treatment.  
"So..." he broke the silence, rubbing the soap on your shoulders "that was something new"  
"Yeah" you said, blushing because of the recent memories “But I don’t think things should have gotten to this point, you know, we shouldn’t have gotten to this point.”  
“I’m so sorry they did.” Hui said  
“But did you understand why they did, right?” You cautiously said  
“I did. I do.” He pulled you into a back hug, you rested comfortably against his chest as his arms tightened around you “I promise I won’t be like that anymore. I’ll treat you well.”  
“You got me really hurt, you know.” Your voice was low “I understand that your job takes most of you, but there’s only so much I can take for you.”  
“I know, baby. I’ve been a jerk to you, and while I don’t regret tonight, I don’t want things to get to this point again. Not for the wrong reasons. I promise I’ll work hard on being a better person. A better boyfriend.”  
“You are great. I just think you lost yourself on your responsibilities.” He sighed at your words “Tonight on stage I saw my boyfriend. The guy I fell in love with. You are that guy. I just think you need to find yourself again.”  
He listened to you silently.  
“You are right.” was all he had to say.  
You two remained quiet, enjoying the silence and the comfort both of the warm water and each other’s embrace, and he would occasionally plant a soft kiss on your shoulders and neck, resulting you to get goosebumps.  
“What are we going to do about these, huh?” He said after kissing some particular purple spots on your neck. “These aren’t mine.”  
He had that low voice that you adored, that he used specially for you.  
“Have something on your mind, babe?” You looked at him over your shoulder, catching a glimpse of a grin on his face  
“Perhaps” His hand started slowly sliding down your stomach, sucking another spot down your collar bones. You couldn’t contain your gasp. “You like this, don’t you? Letting everyone know what a dirty little slut you are?”  
“Hui, please” your voice coming out all breathy between pants  
“Please what, baby?” He teased “You gotta tell me what you want.”  
“Please, touch me” you cried “I need you”  
“All you had to do was ask” he whispered in your ear  
His hand went further down painfully slowly, and when he finally reached between your legs you left out a moan of satisfaction, as he started working circular motions.  
“I bet he didn’t make you feel like I do, did he?” You just nodded negatively, “He can’t make you cum like I do. Only I can.”  
“Only you, baby” you were totally given to him, still sensitive from your last orgasm  
With his free hand he grabbed your breast, playing with your nipple. He started rubbing faster, your whole body shaking in pleasure.  
“I want to make sure everyone knows you’re mine. That I make you feel good. Let everyone hear how good I fuck you, baby girl.”  
You were already short of breath. You reached behind you to grab onto his hair behind his back, looking for somewhere to hold on to, not being able to control your spasms anymore. You called his name repeatedly as you got closer to your high for the second time that night.  
You came undone in his arms, his hold on you never faltering, peppering kisses on all the skin he could reach. At the moment you knew that everything was falling back into place. You sinked into his embrace, enjoying the moment you two haven’t had in a while. It was like you could finally breathe again.

…

Next morning everyone gathered at the hotel restaurant for breakfast. The manager went on about the weekend schedule right before giving everyone the clearance for a well-deserved day off.  
The boys were all chatting, and you were closed in your little bubble, reliving the moments from the previous night in your head, when a conversation suddenly caught your attention.  
“We saw you dragging Changgu with you last night” Shinwon brought it up, and you suddenly shifted on your seat, pulling your turtleneck further up  
“Yeah, is everything ok? You didn’t fight, right?” Jinho looked very concerned  
“We asked Changgu, but he said it wasn’t his business to tell.” Hongseok added “our room was down the hall, but we could hear some indistinctive yelling.”  
Hui, Changgu and you exchanged looks, clearly holding back giggles. You were sure your face was red as a tomato.  
“Nah, we didn’t” Hui answered “why fight if we can learn how to share everything, right?”  
He was so smugged, chest inflated with pride, all you could do was quietly laugh with yourself and hide your surprise, so no one would suspect anything else.  
Everyone was looking confused at your boyfriend, except for Jinho and Kino, who had expressions of full shock  
“I’m so glad you guys worked everything out. Next time share it quieter. I feel like getting ice cream, who wants ice cream?” Jihno got up from his seat, and you thanked him mentally for diverging attention  
Thank God no one suspected anything, just followed along their oldest friend.  
You and Hui were getting up when Changgu asked if he could talk to you two for a second.  
“I didn’t make things worse, right? He asked, his tone very serious.  
“No, actually if anything you helped us.” You boyfriend answered very lightly. It made you so happy to see him in a good mood “And I didn’t even know she had a crush on you”  
“Neither did I” you joked embarrassingly  
“Well, I’m glad I helped,” he grinned widely “and I hope that given and sharing spirit doesn’t go away so soon”  
The two boys started their personal staring contest, Hui very serious, but Changgu making exaggerated flirty faces until the other couldn’t stand anymore, and they burst out laughing.  
“So… Ice cream?” Changgu said, shooting you two a wink. You could swear your heart skipped a beat when he did it. Your boyfriend replied it with a smirk that made your legs weak.  
You placed yourself in between, leaving the hotel with arms linked with them both.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the end is sort of open for a sequel that might ot might not happen... Tell us what you think!


End file.
